ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Nautilus
The Nautili are one of the eight races that dominate Croiss after the completion of Sburb, and are commonly regarded as the race of beauty. They are an aquatic, fish-like species with colourful scales, made by TD Strider from his love of the ocean. Due to an exceptionally low reproduction rate, they have one of the smallest populations of the eight dominant species. However, they are also the race with the longest natural lifespan, living an average of 800-900 years thanks to the racial blessing from the Transcendant of Time. Their singular noun is Nautilus, their plural is Nautili, and their possessive noun is Nautilan. Notable Nautili Teru Vassael :For more information on this character, see Teru Vassael * One of the post-game main eight * In an interspecies homosexual relationship with a Draconian * Orange scales Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Allani Vassael * Teru's mother * Well-known model * Orange scales Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Cerase Leiyan * Nautilan priestess, works beneath the Celestial Nurturer * Purple / lavender scales Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Feferi Peises * Aristocratic heiress * Pink scales Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. TD's Nautisona *It's TD what the fuck do you want. *Blue scales Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. History * Poached by Corvus during ancient years for their scales * Originally lived exclusively in oceans but moved onto land to mingle with other species * Would fish for Plantae * Were encouraged to live in mingled cities by Draconians Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Biology * Scaled and amphibious fish-like people * Webbed fingers and toes * Large eyes / pupils * Mostly carnivorous * Don't display signs of aging past a certain point (Gift of youth from Transcendent of Time) * Incredibly long lifespans * Low reproductive rate Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. The Nautili are an amphibious, fish-like race capable of living comfortably both in the water, and out of it. They are covered head to toe in smooth, colourful scales, have sharp pointed teeth, webbed fingers and toes, fins, large eyes, and androgynous builds. Thanks to the blessing of time / youth they recieved from their associated god, the Nautili are capable of living for nearly a millenium. Culture Behaviour * Highly diplomatic * Peaceful * Somewhat vain * Respectful * Involved in fashion and beauty industries * Rarely involved in labour industries due to lack of strength compared to other races Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Naming Conventions * Very soft sounding names * No harsh sounds like Ks or Ts * Names roll smoothly off the tongue Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. For the most part, Nautilan names are soft, and flow easily when spoken. They are generally very rounded in pronounciation and do not consist of harsh sounds or syllables, with the occasional exception of the first letter in a name (EG: Teru). Fashion and Beauty * Chiffon fabric * Long loose flowing clothing, and shape (usually on torso) * Trinkets and regal detailing * Colour wheel-based beauty system ** Highest: Orange, red and yellow, pink and green, purple, blue :Lowest ** Brighter colours are considered most beautiful ** BUT NO NEONS EW Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Holidays and Celebrations * 12th june festival * Lunar solstice (Held in December or June depending on hemisphere) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Racism and Stereotypes * Considered weak * Often not taken seriously * Treated as beauty objects or arm candy ** "Nautili should be seen and not heard" * Vulnerable Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Relationships Plantae * Good relationship, both peaceful races * Would fish for them in ancient times * Are considered two of the weakest most diplomatic races Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Corvus * Bad relationship due to ancient poaching Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Draconians * Petty relationship due to cultural differences * Often teased by Draconians Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Transcendant of Time * Good relationship * Strong respect for both parties, FROM both parties Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Gallery Cerase Concept.png|Taceas' first sketch of Cerase Leiyan Teru WIP.png|A WIP of Teru's sprite Trivia *Feferi Peisces is a direct reference to the Homestuck character Feferi Peixes. Taceas has stated that he wanted Feferi to have "a second chance" at life, and added her into the story as a background character. *Coincidentally, the Nautili match TD's associated element of water. See Also *TD Strider *Croiss *Post-Game Races Category:Post-Game Races